The prior art has recognized that it may be desirable for pedestrian safety when the front end of a motor vehicle is capable of absorbing impact energy.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle engine compartment hood that actively offers energy absorption when the vehicle is driven in a pedestrian rich environment or operating in conditions of high probability for pedestrian and vehicle collision.
It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating exemplary embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.